1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener driver driving fasteners, e.g., screws or nails into a workpiece and more particularly to a simply-structured fastener driver which automatically continuously feeds a number of fasteners retained between a pair of straps adhering to each other one by one to the front end of the fastener driver to enable a continuous driving of the fasteners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various fastener drivers in each of which fasteners are continuously mechanically fed to a fastener holder provided at the front end of the fastener driver, i.e., without a need for manually mounting the fasteners one by one to the front edge of a rod-shaped drive bit of the fastener driver and each of which can automatically continuously drive the fasteners have been proposed.
Most of the fastener drivers have employed compressed air for a power source for feeding a fastener to the front end of a fastener driver and on the other hand, a few of the fastener drivers have employed a spring force for the power source.
Since the fastener driver employing compressed air requires an air compressor, the air compressor is very inconveniently translated when the fastener driver must be used in a field job site or the like. On the other hand, even when an air source occasionally is present at the field job site, an air hose must be extended from the air source to the fastener driver, which is inconvenient for handling the fastener driver.
On the other hand, since each of the fastener drivers employing the spring force has a magazine case containing fasteners and a feed mechanism of the magazine both movably mounted to the body of the fastener driver and since both have structures experiencing an impact every time a fastener is fed to the fastener holder provided at the front end of the fastener driver, the fastener driver often fails.
The prior-art fastener drivers employing compressed air or the spring force have the drawbacks described above. In addition, they share a complicated structure as a common drawback in a fastener driver leading to an increase in manufacturing cost and to an increase in the overall size of the fastener driver, which is inconvenient to handle the fastener driver.